Calaverita On Ice
by LadyButtercup22
Summary: De cuando la Catrina de enamoro de Yuuri... ¿Qué podre pasar?


**_Calaverita On ice_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Advertencias… Es una calaverita y pues v:_**

La huesuda va y viene

En un viaje sin final,

En una larga travesía

Buscando a quien llevar.

En uno de sus viajes

Fue ahí cuando lo vio,

Aquel muchacho apuesto

De ojitos pispiretos.

Había recorrido el mundo entero

Caminando sin parar,

Y jamás había visto belleza tan singular

Nadie la había dejado sin pensar.

Se le aventó sin pensarlo mucho,

Contoneando su figura ataviada en su telar

Con un pasito medio debilucho,

No podía evitar coquetear.

Más esto no le funciono,

No lo sedujo como lo pensó,

Más sin embargo

El chico en ella su mirada posó.

Con tremenda ingenuidad y con ojitos brillantes

Yuuri espeto ante su visitante:

¡Qué buen traje el tuyo, tan bonito y perfecto!

Exclamó con emoción rebosante.

Sin comprender ni papa,

La pelona se dedicó a sonreír

Increíblemente ignorante no sabía que decir

¡Ven conmigo! Fue lo que pensó en exigir.

Con total libertad tomo su mano

La estrujo suavecito

Emocionada por su reciente amor,

¡Vamos a casarnos! al chico de cabellos negros exclamo.

Y sin hacerla más de tos se juyo.

Pero como en toda novela horario estelar

Este no es el final

Porque ella sin darse cuenta

Le estaba robando el amor a alguien más.

¡Ah no! ese es mi cerdito.

Por magia de edición

Fue que tan rápido llego

Viktor que sin invitación,

Al bodorrio se coló.

Con ricos tamales y un buen tequila

La fiesta ya estaba más que lista

Junto con el muchachito de mirada perdida

Que gracias a la flor de tila entre la inconciencia se debatía.

Justo en la algarabía de sus cientos de invitados

Que enfundados en sus galas ya estaban sentados

Las puertas del recinto vieron abrirse de par,

Pudieron wachar al torbellino ruso en entrar.

La dientona en su mano sostiene una copa.

El elixir de la muerte es lo que contiene.

Lamentablemente debe beberlo su "pretendiente"

Claro, si su felices para siempre es lo que quiere.

-¡Ya basta de tanto alboroto!

Espeta ante la interrupción

"Ya nos calló en chahuistle" alguien mencionó.

Con uso de sus artimañas,

Al pobre chico tuvo que atar

Con la soga echada al cuello

La parca se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Qué vienes a buscar inmundo mortal?

Haciendo gala de su elegancia

Caminó a donde el metiche ese,

Miro de hito a hito al rusito

Buscando el motivo de todo de su bullicio.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi esposo!

Los "Ah" y los "Oh" no se hicieron de esperar

La infidelidad era algo que esperaba en el altar,

Con corazón partido volteo a donde su querer

La mirada de devoción lo confirmo.

La esperanza en el amor una vez más murió

Su más grande adoración…

Estaba más que prendado del albino bonachón.

Agüitada hasta los huesos

La flaca deshizo su enredo,

Aun si estaba bien entrada con el güero

No podía meterse ahí de mal tercio.

Dejando ir al pequeño pasivo

Vio con un dolor quedito

Como este se abrazaba a su querido albino.

Ya sin nada más que decir

Se chingo un tequila con un buen tamal,

Puesto que chupo faros su camino al altar

Había decidido regresar al mundo espectral.

Colorín colorado

Esta calaverita ya ha terminado.

Todos se han puesto bien borrados

Y Viktor a Yuuri se ha tirado.

 ** _Fin._**

 _No Comprender ni papa: No entender nada-_

 _Juyo: Escaparse_

 _Hacerla de tos: Hacerla de emoción-_

 _Flor de tila: Según lo que leí esta planta puede funcionar como un sedante._

 _Wachar: Es una manera de decir "Ve"_

 _Chahuistle: Resulta que el chahuistle es un término que tiene su origen en la palabra náhuatl chahuitztli que significa enfermedad del maíz, quizá hoy en día no suena tan mal, pero hace cientos de años en la época prehispánica las cosas eran muy diferentes. El maíz era parte vital de las tradiciones y economías mesoamericanas, que un cultivo de maíz se viera atacado por el hongo causante del chahuiztli era una verdadera tragedia._

 _Con la conquista la palabra se fue deformando y terminó en "chahuistle", un término un poco más pronunciable para los españoles, aunque estoy seguro que desde mucho tiempo antes ya era sinónimo de una tragedia que "te cayera el chahuiztli"._

No estoy muy segura de que esta sea la manera correcta de escribirla, pero ya no le quise mover xd

Espero que les haya gustado, saludos


End file.
